About Paradigm City
Paradigm City is the city where heroes and villains fight for control. Unlike other cities in the world, Paradigm City is the most scientifically advanced; including the areas of technology, medicine, and genetics. Paradigm City leads the world in most advancements which makes it such a strategic point for criminal organizations and crime fighters. Paradigm City's Greatest Questions In a city the size of Paradigm there are bound to be many unanswered questions, myths, and legends. The following is just a small sampling of the questions that law enforcement and Heroes Unlimited are still seeking answers to. #What, or who, caused the Extant Event? What happened to the heroes and villains that vanished during the Event? THEORY!: It has come to be accepted that the Overlord of Olympus, Dire Invictus, somehow formulated and executed the Extant Event. The evidence uncovered so far strongly suggests she is the culprit. Dire Invictus herself as no comment, nor has any reason for the Event been put forth. #Who is Mastermind? #Who murdered Eclipse's original superhero team? ANSWERED!: It has been recently revealed that the members of Eclipe's original team, The Justice Factor which included the beautiful Chartreuse, the flame controlling Molten, and the tanker Steadfast were all individually stalked and murdered by the horrible criminal Rictus. #What is it that lurks in Wideview's Scrap Yard? #Who is Him, and what does he have to do with the supernatural events in Raven's Grove? #Why does Cataclysm support only Snapdragon for Mastermind's replacement? #Who is Cleopatra Jones, really? #Who are The Circle Trinity? #What happened to Samantha Haddonfield? #Who is the mysterious defender of Darkness Falls known as Fugue? #Why is Olympic Industries so desperately hunting the heroic anthro-animal named Lotus? #Who is Ultraviolet in her civilian identity? #Is there really a city of horribly deformed mutants under The Bucket? #What happened in The Tower District? #Why does Parasol, the Overlord of Darkness Falls, want to gain control of Millennium City's Little Asia district so badly, and why isn't Mastermind stepping in to stop the war between Parasol and Little Asia's Overlord Snapdragon? #What happened to Breakdown when he disappeared for two decades? Laws Governing Superhuman Powers Paradigm City was the first city in American history to enact legislation that would govern the use of superhuman powers and other aspects of the Superhuman World. To date, these laws remain in effect and are enforced. All of them are followed by civic-minded heroes, and most of them are ignored by metahuman criminals. 1. Identification of Metahuman As a matter of law a meta-human shall be hereby deemed any individual, human or otherwise, that is in possession of powers, abilities, and/or technology not possed by or utilized by the average member of the public. For legal purpose the term super-hero shall be applied to any private citizen in possession of powers, abilities or technology not available or utilized by a commonplace private citizen and, further, utilizes such powers, skills, or technology to assit law enforcement in keeping the peace, to serve, and to protect. For legal purposes the term super-villain shall apply to any individual, human or otherwise, whom possesses powers, abilities, and/or technology and, further, utilizes those powers, abilities, and talents for the purposes of engaging in criminal activity. Proposed by Lexinder Todd, Paragon, and District Attorney Melissa Cartwright March 3, 1980. Ratified by the State Assembly on behalf of the People and amended to the State Constitution December 17 1980. Laws Regarding the Use of Superhuman Powers in Public 2. Speed All metahumans possessed of super-human speed, defined as being able to run at least twice the speed of a normal human being, 20 MPH, are required to obey all local, state, and federal traffic laws. Speed limit laws will be waived for heroes that can prove they are reacting to a public emergency. 3. Environmental Powers Any metahuman that possesses what will legally defined as environmental powers, environmental being defined as the subjucation and/or command of nature and/or natural phenomenon-water control, generating earthquakes, etc- shall be held legally accountable for all public damage sustained in the course of their costumed identity's activities. 4. Protection from Indemnity All metahumans meeting the criteria for helpful private citizen shall not be held legally liable for any and all destruction to private property in the execution of their duty for the purpose of maintaining the public peace. Metahuman Insurance shall be made avilable to the public. 5. Right to Identity All metahumans shall maintain the right to a private civilian identity to protect family and loved ones from persecution. It shall be illegal for any individual to reveal the civilian identity of a metahuman with out that metahuman's consent. The Right to identity shall be revoked when a metahuman criminal is lawfully convicted of a crime. This right shall also allow a metahuman to testify in court without revealing his civilian identity so long as three independent witnesses can validate that the metahuman testifying is whom he claims to be. 6. Mental Witnessing Mental Witnessing is hereby defined as information regarding a crime or criminal activity obtained through the use of mental abilities including but not limited to telepthy, mind controlling the suspect to confess, or other such means. Mental Powers shall be considered a form of coercion and therefore evidence, information, or confessions of a crime obtained using such abilities will not be admissable in court. This legistlation shall also make null and void the use of metahuman acuity such as x-ray vision to obtain evidence as inadmissable. 7. Liability All metahumans, when in the execution of metahuman abilities to restore the peace or commit criminal activities shall be held liable for personal bodily damage and held accountable to laws previously established including but not limited to mayhem, manslaughter, and murder. Laws Governing Non-Human Entities As a matter of Law the term non-human entity shall refer to individuals that are neither native to Earth or born through a natural process. This category shall henceforth include extraterrestrial individuals, extra-dimensional entities, individuals hailing from alternate timelines or histories which are otherwise human, biological androids (bioroids) and robots. The aforementioned named type of non-human shall not be all inclusive. 1. All non-human individuals will as a matter of Law being eligible for the benefits of rights afforded to native human beings as stated in the United States Constitution. 2. It is hereby a violation of Law for any resident of the State of California to knowingly purchase, own, or otherwise possess an Olympian bioroid. It shall be a crime punishable by fines not to exceed one million dollars or a term of imprisonment of no less than ten (10) years to possess, own, trade or offer for sale, purchase, or conspire to purchase an Olympian bioroid classified as a combat bioroid. 3. It is hereby a violate of State Law for any individual to knowingly own, possess, trade, offer for sale, purchase, or conspire to purchase any intelligent anthropomorphic animal without informing that animal of its rights under the Constitution of the United States and the Constitution of the State of California. 4. That State of California shall reserve the right to afford any non-human entity a status of permanent resident. Any non-human resident discovered within the State of California without proper documentation or convicted of a crime shall be eligible for immediate deportation to their home plane, planet, dimension, or environment. 5. As a matter of law any individual owing, possessing, employing, or otherwise obtaining and utilizing any non-human entity shall be criminally and civilly liable for any acts of violence or criminal activities of said non-human entity or entities until such time as the non-human is granted independent citizenship. 6. As a matter of law any intelligent anthropomorphic animal that has not been granted naturalized resident status, and whom harms, causes to be harmed, attacks or causes to be attacked, or kills a human being shall be declared viscious and be destroyed. 7. As a matter of law any Olympian bioroid withing Paradigm City whom harms, causes to be harmed, attacks or causes to be attacked any human being shall be destroyed. 8. Aa a matter of law any Olympian bioroid classified as a combat bioroid located anywhere within the boundaries of Paradigm City shall be immediately destroyed. Category:Game setting Category:Paradign City